jurassicparkfandomcom-20200222-history
Mosasaurus
This article is about the Mosasaurus, not to be confused with the mosasaurs, the with the same name to which Mosasaurus belongs to. |game = Jurassic Park III: Park Builder Jurassic Park: Builder Jurassic World: The Game (Cameo) LEGO Jurassic World |exhibition = Mosasaurus Feeding Show }} Mosasaurus was a genus of large aquatic carnivore from the Late Cretaceous about 70-66 million years ago. Mosasaurus gave its name to a group of marine lizards - Mosasaurs. Mosasaurus means 'Meuse Lizard', referring to the river near which it was first found. It fed on such prey as seabirds, sharks, large fish, plesiosaurs and even other mosasaurs. Movies= Story Creation Mosasaurus was successfully recreated by InGen under the wing of the Masrani Global Corporation for their new dinosaur park Jurassic World. The Mosasaurus page and the Mosasaurus Feeding Show page on the Jurassic World website give conflicting accounts about its weight. The Mosasaurus page says it weighs 5 tons while the Mosasaurus Feeding Show says it weighs 15 tons. It is most likely 15 tons because that is a real estimate of Mosasaurus' weight and it is safe to assume the Mosasaur page on the Jurassic World website is a typo. On the website, it's been confirmed that the species is Mosasaurus maximus.RaptorPass 10 Mosasaurus Unlike the last mosasaur InGen recreated, the cloned Mosasaurus retained many features of its original counterpart, but there was a difference between the two. It also had a bite force of 13K, one pound higher than the terrestrial predator Tyrannosaurus rex that lived in the same period as the Mosasaur. The Mosasaurus also had frill running down its back. The Mosasaur lived in a 3 million gallon pool of water located near Main StreetJurassicworld.com - Mosasaurus Feeding Show Retrieved from http://www.jurassicworld.com/park-map/mosasaurus-feeding-show/ known as the Jurassic World Lagoon and visitors could watch it feed on sharks in the Mosasaurus Feeding Show. Visitors could also view her through an aquarium below the lagoon known as the Underwater Observatory to see her.Jurassicworld.com - Play Retrieved from http://www.jurassicworld.com/plan-your-visit/play/ Isla Nublar Incident (2015) Following the escape of the Jurassic World Aviary's residents from their enclosure, Jurassic World employee Zara Young was dropped into the Mosasaurus' tank after being grabbed by a Pteranodon. The Mosasaurus then devoured the Pteranodon when it flew over the enclosure to recapture her, also eating Zara, who was in the Pteranodon. At the end of the battle between the Indominus rex, Rexy the Tyrannosaurus rex, and Blue the Velociraptor, the Mosasaurus beached itself to catch the hybrid in its jaws and dragged it to the bottom of the lagoon, thus killing it and saving the park. Gallery Mososaur.jpeg CC2qatiW4AAWkhN.jpg Mosasaurus Pteranodon.jpg|''Mosasaurus'' catching Pteranodon Jurassic world the battle for isla nublar by tyrannuss555-d8x8n2m.jpg|''I. rex'' roaring at Rexy moments before Mosasaurus grabs her tumblr_nn46jb7G0W1utx67fo1_500.gif|''Mosasaurus'' attacking Pteranodon jurassic_world__mosasaur_underwater_viewing_by_sonichedgehog2-d8qh42j.jpg 112614_Mosasaur_CloseUp.jpg|''Mosasaur'' about to eat a shark NNyEPv7.gif Mosasaur_Observatory.png jurassic_world___death_of_the_abomination_by_tyrannuss555-d8x8nk4.jpg|''I. rex'' in the Mosasaurus' jaws JW-Zara-dies.jpg|The Mosasaurus about to catch the Pteranodon, with Zara (her arm can be spotted under the latter animal) still in its grip. MosasaurusattackingPteranodon.jpg Jurassic-world.png 112614 Mosasaur CloseUp.jpg jurassic-world-trailer-366928.jpg Trivia *The cloned Mosasaur in captivity on Jurassic World is currently the only surviving member of her genus and her family. |-|Games= All video games released before have outdated depictions of Mosasaurus showing it without a tail fluke and lacking the color scheme that all mosasaurs might have had in real life, which was black with a white underbelly. ''Jurassic Park III: Park Builder ''Mosasaurus is number 126 of the Carnivore Threes that can be created in Jurassic Park III: Park Builder. MosasaurusParkBuilder.jpg ''Jurassic Park: Builder'' see Mosasaurus/Builder In Jurassic Park: Builder Mosasaurus can be created in the aquatic section of the park as a limited edition dinosaur. JPB_mosasaurus.png Level_40_Mosasaurus.png|Fully Maxed Mosasaurus Jurassic-Park-Builder-Mosasaurus-Picture.png|Level 10 Mosasaurus ''Jurassic World: The Game A ''Mosasaurus can be seen swimming in the Jurassic World Lagoon in Jurassic World: The Game. However, the player can not interact with it, create it, or use it in the battle arena. Mosassauro-0.png Mosasaurus12345678.jpg|The Mosasaurus in Jurassic World The Game. ''LEGO Jurassic World ''Mosasaurus appears in the video game LEGO Jurassic World. Legounderwaterobserve.png Legomosasaur.png mosasaurus-I.rex-death.jpg|''Mosasaurus'' grabbing the I. rex LEGO®-Jurassic-World™_20150620145352.jpg|The Mosasaur unlocked mosasaurus_steleton.jpg|Unlocked Mosasaur skeleton mosasaur-lego-obersertaroy.jpg |-|Toys= Jurassic World A figure of Mosasaurus packaged with a human in a mini-submarine-like vehicle was released as a part of Hasbro's Jurassic World toy line. Jurassic-world-vehicle-battle-packs-submarine.jpg Behind the scenes The Mosasaurus in is generally considered oversized when compared to real life size estimates given for the animal. Official press materials claim the animal depicted in the film is sixty feet in length Jurassic World - Mosasaurus Retrieved from http://www.jurassicworld.com/dinosaurs/mosasaurus/ which only slightly larger than the most massive known specimen of Mosasaurus, but the specimen shown on-screen may be larger. Its head should be roughly half the size of a full-grown Great White Shark, and while it is unknown if the shark seen on-screen is fully-grown, it is depicted as the same size as the Mosasaur's head. As revealed in an interview with Empire Magazine, Jurassic World director Colin Trevorrow came up with the idea of the Mosasaurus Feeding Show during one of his first meeting with Steven Spielberg and Frank Marshall. He mentions that in his original concept there is a separate facility that mass-produces the sharks the Mosasaurus eats via cloning.Empire Magazine - Empire's Jurassic World Trailer Tour: Page 9. Retrieved from http://www.empireonline.com/features/jurassic-world-teaser-trailer-tour/p9 The scene of the Mosasaurus feeding in has changed a total of 3 times out the course of the trailer releases. Behind the Velociraptor, Mosasaurus is Chris Pratt's favorite dinosaur, as revealed in a Reddit AMA.Vulture - Here Are the Best Answers From Chris Pratt’s Reddit AMA (April 24, 2015) Retrieved from http://www.vulture.com/2015/04/best-answers-from-chris-pratts-reddit-ama.html It is also Jurassic World director Colin Trevorrow's favorite animal in the film he directed as well alongside Dimorphodon.WIERD - Jurassic World's Director: I'd Stay Far Away From That Park (June 11, 2015) Retrieved from http://www.wired.com/2015/06/jurassic-world-colin-trevorrow-twitter-qa/ The Mosasaurus' sounds were a mix of and to give the Mosasaur weight as well as to make it more of a marine animal and not a land animal.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VsnsJDd0u5U References de:Mosasaurus es:Mosasaurus ru:Мозазавр pt-br:Mosassauro Category:Mosasaurs Category:Jurassic World dinosaurs Category:LEGO Jurassic World dinosaurs Category:Holoscape Animals Category:Jurassic World: The Game dinosaurs